falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vault 90
Vault 90 is a Vault-Tec issued Vault located in the state of Indiana, built on the outskirts of Fort Wayne, located under a barn to "Hide from the Red Menace." Its construction was fairly normal, went as planned, and started in the same year as most other vaults. The construction ended in 2061 and the chosen citizens were granted tours of the vault. The community praised the vault for allowing more "husky" and "unfit" Vault Dwellers than other vaults. But, as most vaults, this was done not for the sake of the population, but for the experiments. After The Bombs After the bombs dropped, only 803 Citizens were able to reach the safety of the vault. The Overseer, Harold Sanchez, tried calming down the population of the vault after they got inside. As he described in a log made on 10.23.77: "It was one of the most depressing things you could ever see. There were tens of families crying and holding each other, knowing that they lost nearly everything. Some were still in shock. I still was, at least." After one and a half weeks, everyone had seemingly moved on, happy to have survived the great fires. The others that had not moved on yet had seemingly disappeared. Harold and the Vault-Tec scientists claimed they "Left the vault consensually to explore." Any other questions about the disappearances would result in no comment. After a few months, life seemed normal and everyone was fairly happy. Everything worked normally; food and water supplies were plentiful and life was great for the first 5 years. That point was when the experiment finally started. The Experiment On February 24, 2082, the vault started enforcing a rule for everyone over the age of 18, that went like this: All dwellers would be required to work, but instead of regular pay, Dwellers would be paid in "Pay Points", a system that allowed dwellers to buy miscellaneous items. Items like this included stuff like cola, terminals, guitars, alarm clocks, muffins, etc. Before they could start to earn their points though, they would need to meet their quota. The quota was designed to be very hard to come by for every job offered to the vault. Only free living space, bland food and water, and severely limited recreational equipment were served free to the population. But everything else had to be acquired through pay points. Those who didn't reach their quotas were banned from buying any and all items for 2 months. The Results When the rules first went into place, the Vault Dwellers thought that it was simply a rewards program. But after the first 3 days, they knew it was much more than that. Small rallies held by groups took place during the next few weeks. The groups said that the new points system was just to increase productivity in inhumane and barbaric processes. The scientists and overseer explain it was "Just a temporary health campaign." Time in the vault started to become tense and stressful, as nearly everyone was working hard to fill their quota. Rallies still occurred but faded during the months. Things stayed this way for 5 more years until new rules came into place. "Starting on September 30, 2087, those who aren't able to reach their quota 2 weeks in a row, will be implemented into the Vault 90 Rehabilitation Program, where they will be given back their willpower and self-courage to reach and complete their quotas in the patriot way! All questions are to be directed to Vault Authorities" -Overseer Kennedy Sanchez When news of this rule reached the entire vault, the old former groups were enraged. They reestablished, partnered up, and created The Leathermen: A large groups of Vault Rebels led by Andrew Cartwright, seeking to overthrow the overseer and the point-system. They held large gatherings spreading their gospel of the tyrannical and dictator-like rule of Overseer Sanchez and told the dwellers to protest the upcoming law. This naturally enraged the scientists and overseer. Soon after, the security force added more guards and their route layout was nearly in every room. and become more hostile easily. This article was written by Mr. Wide. Please contact before editing this article Category:Places Category:Vaults Category:Communities